This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The stated goal of Louisiana's BRIN (LBRN) has been to establish a network to facilitate computational and biomedical research throughout the State. Indeed, under the auspices of this LBRN Project, Louisiana has successfully established the foundation for interdisciplinary and inter-institutional research, education, training and mentoring programs. In particular, emphasis has been placed on predominantly undergraduate campuses to entice more effective participation in significant biomedical research. LBRN funding has also provided critical leveraging for state-wide initiatives to establish computation and informatics networks and capabilities in Louisiana. Specifically, these efforts have included securing the necessary funds for connecting to the nationally-based high speed optical network, National Lambda Rail (NLR), the hiring of several new faculty, and the commitment of significant funds for the Louisiana Optical Network Initiative (LONI). This INBRE proposal will provide for continued support, maintenance and enhancement of the networking resources established during the LBRN project, while placing special emphasis on the development of human resources within the participating institutions through thematic areas of research and development focusing on bioinformatics/ biocomputing and molecular and cell biology. The major objective of this INBRE application is to improve the competitiveness of biomedical research in Louisiana through enhancement of inter-institutional communication and collaboration and the development of biomedical manpower and infrastructure resources. The specific aims of this INBRE are: Specific Aim I: Establish a research network supporting interdisciplinary biomedical research. Specific Aim II: Support specific research projects led by investigators from participating institutions and mentored by experienced biomedical scientists. Specific Aim III: Generate a critical mass of biomedical investigators at each participating PUI campus through support of mentored research projects, and enhanced communication and collaboration with established research laboratories and facilities at flagship institutions. Specific Aim IV: Support biomedical research and education throughout Louisiana by providing outreach opportunities to all institutions within the State that are not currently members of INBRE. Specific Aim V: Evaluate, assess and continuously monitor the progress within INBRE through detailed tracking of research accomplishments, the development of human resources, and the collaborative spirit at and among participating institutions. The administrative core is responsible for the organization and implementation of the activities and initiatives related to this program. In consultation with the Steering Committee and External Advisory Committee the Administrative Core plans and supports the activities of the Molecular Cell Biology Core, Bioinformatics/ Biocomputing Core, and the Outreach Cores. In addition the administrative core is responsible for the assessment of the program.